gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greg Glover
Sandbox Time differance Greg Glover 20:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) = 12:48pm PST (8 hours) and 1:48pm PDT (7 hours) Linking Checking a wiki link: *User:Dtlwarrior *User talk:Dtlwarrior *here Signature Red SoxGo Red Sox!!! SgtMaj G. GloverSemper Fidelis SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi Responding to your query on Jocke Pirat's page He is no longer active; this place doesn't have any active admins. However, taking note of your edits here, your style is greatly welcomed. Keep up your edits; they are what this wiki needs. SmokeSound off! 09:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :No one with bureaucrat powers is active here, sorry. I'm a semi-regular editor here (one of the few that doesn't copy-paste from wikipedia or some other misguided source), so I do what I can with what limited time I have. What I do (and what you can do as well) is if you see misinformation or duplicated information, simply remove it and/or correct it. Since you have a lot more knowledge on firearms than other users here (including myself; my field of expertise is on the AR platform), you're in a much better position to keep articles in order here. :And yes, if you need help with redirecting articles or anything like that, you can ask me. SmokeSound off! 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: 03A3 Page My fault for the delayed response. I had two overnight shifts at my job. Anyway, I see it got fixed, and you probably have worlds more experience than I do. That's what I meant, hehe, but I see what you're saying. As far as administrative privileges, I would think we would have to go to Wikia to get them to transfer bureaucratship to us. Neither bureaucrat here has been active in a long while. SmokeSound off! 01:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia is the company that hosts this website. You can go here to request adoption of this wiki. SmokeSound off! 21:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Any questions you have, I can answer. I do hold admin privileges at other sites, but I've never been a bureaucrat, so if there are things I don't know I'd just have to find out. SmokeSound off! 21:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) It's good to go, and not a problem. I believe Dtlwarrior's inactivity is due to school, in which I can't blame him there; focus on what's important. SmokeSound off! 23:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Purposed Work Responses are numbered: 1) I agree there. I hadn't really thought about it though, as I've never come across either one of those articles. 2) A lot of categories around here are directly as a result of Wikipedia copy-paste. I recommend doing away with all except the ones that actually describe the weapon in question. 3) Fine by me. I hadn't thought about this either; my focus here, at first, was clearing up misinformation. 4) Agreed. It's cluttered as it is - I don't think it's been touched in years actually. 5) Definitely agreed. 6) Once again, I am with you - and not just Wikipedia copy-pastes either. I've seen copy-pastes from other sites as well. 7) No position on this one way or the other. Looking at Wikia as it is, this might be accomplished with templates. Also, I've not much of an issue with you calling me "dude", haha, and I understand that. I'm stocking up on tools to work on ARs, as well as lower parts kits to use as spare parts (or even an extra AR). SmokeSound off! 21:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Response Happy Thanksgiving, and all right. That's about a week then. Not a problem. SmokeSound off! 18:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Proposed Page Changes The First Change!!! I think the first thing we need to do is create a new welcome. Since Jocke Pirat is no longer active here it doesn't make since for the welcome to come from him. My first choose would be to have the new welcome can be from Dtlwarrior. Let me know what you think. Also I have no idea how to change the “welcome” as it is some kind of automatic posting. Home Page Purposed Changes stuff up at the top of the page to be revised too RIGHT SIDE What is Gunpedia ? :Gunpedia is a wiki that was created in January 2006. A wiki is a website that anyone can edit and improve specific to Guns and Firearms. Right now, you can edit 874 different articles about these subject and create many, many more. Announcement (limit to only 1) Useful Links :Gunpedia: to understand what Gun Wiki, guns and articles are? :Community Portal :Important information for the user :Administrators for page problems and disputes Gun Wiki Forum (limit to the last 5) Browse :Gun Types | Cartridges, Shells and Balls | Gun Science | Gun Parts and Accessories | Firearms | People | Companies | Politics | Gun Wiki Terminology | Other Categories LEFT SIDE Article of the Quarter User of the Quarter Newest Pages (limit to the last 5) Categories Purposed 1) Gun Type :1.1) Large Arms ::1.1.1) Heavy Machine Gun ::1.1.2) Cannons/Guns ::1.1.3) Mounted Guns :1.2) Small Arms ::1.2.1) Pistol :::1.2.1.1) Pistol Premetallic Cartridge :::1.2.1.2) Pistol Metallic Cartridge ::1.2.2) Rifle :::1.2.2.1) Rifle Premetallic Cartridge :::1.2.2.2) Bolt Action :::1.2.2.3) Semi Automatic :::1.2.2.4) Assault Rifle :::1.2.2.5) AR/M16 Derivative :::1.2.2.6) Kalashnikov Derivative ::1.2.3) Shotgun ::1.2.4) Musket ::1.2.5) Light Machine Gun ::1.2.6) Mortar ::1.2.7) RPG 2) Cartridges/Shells/Balls :2.1) Commercial :2.2) Wildcat :2.3) Military 3) Gun Science :3.1) Ballistics :3.2) Terminology 4) Gun Parts and Accessories :4.1) Optics *Because so many rifles come without Iron Sights I figure Optics (Scopes) are a legitimate gun part. 5) Firearms 6) People 7) Companies 8) Politics :8.1) Law and Safety 9) Stub 10) Gun Wiki Terminology *This category will contain terminology not normal to regular language for the understanding of this site and be locked; Gun Wiki jargon. Total of 10 Categories with 27 Subcategories. Currently there are 100 Categories. There are a handful of automatic categories like Gun Wiki, Gunpedia, Templates and User that must stay. Community Portal Page Changes General Resources *Forum Index: The main center of communication for Gun Wiki *Rank Requests: The page is to request a Rank. *Deletion Request List: Request Admin to delete an Article *Administrators: This page is to leave a message for the administrator or request the banning of a vandal *Image Request: Request images for a Gun Wiki Artical *Help:Contents: An important page containing our banning policies and the such *Stub: Pages that need some work to become their fullest potential *Vacant: Vacant *Alphabetical Index: A list of all our Pages Useful links outside of Gunpedia *War Wikia: A Wikia about wars *Wikipedia:The free Encyclopedia. *Armas de Fogo: Our Portuguese counterpart Gun Wiki:About (aka Gunpedia) Page Purposed Changes What is Gun Wiki ? :Gun Wiki is an encyclopedia of guns, firearms, cartridges, History and Terminology that is meant for you to access. Gun Wiki as a project is to document: firearms starting from 1044, to large arms starting from 1331; to small arms starting form 1418; their history; their parts and accessories; terminology, politics, safety and organizations surrounding them. :Feel free to edit our articles to expand them and to improve them. Its not necessary to get to technical. At Gun Wiki it is not necessary to foot note or source your writings. If you want to provide other sources and outside links that's okay. Gun Wiki promotes simple and easy to read articles. Just be accurate and historically factual. If there is trivia related to an article, just add a “Trivia” subsection. Again, for in geeky stuff add an “Also see” subsection for information within Gun Wiki and “Exterior links” subsection for information outside Gun Wiki. ::NOTE: ::*Cutting and pasting articles from Wikipedia straight to Gun Wiki is strictly prohibited !!! ::This is considered plagiarism. Please rewrite these articles in your own words, in simple and plan language. Every article is checked for historical and factual accuracy by our small team of administrators. :This wiki was created by Jocke Pirat for the enjoyment of gun nostalgists everywhere. Since the creation of Gun Wiki this site has been adopted by Smoke. and Greg Glover. The scope of Gun Wiki has also been expanded to be more inclusive of firearm enthusiast and gun owners. :We look forward to your participation, SgtMajGW G. GloverSemper Fi 16:10, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::What defines a Gun :::On this wiki, a gun is defined as large arms from 1331 (cannons) to the mounted guns of today (artillery and armored units, aircraft and ships). Also small arm from 1418 to today (pistols rifles, muskets, shotguns, mortars and RPG's). Another way to view a gun is a metallic barreled device that propels a metallic project; explosive or not. This would also include articles containing information on a gun's; cartridge, shell or ball. :::This means Gun Wiki should not include any articles that are relating to such things as rockets, grenades, mines, missiles, ICBM's, Armor, Aircraft, Ships and explosive devises in general. Such articles will be promptly deleted. Weapons with a name that include the word “gun” like electroshock gun (Teaser) as well as fictional guns (phasers and laser weapons) and especially toy guns are not fit subjects for this wiki. ::What defines a Firearm :::Generally guns after 1331 but also historical devises that propel non metallic projectiles and ejecta from non-metallic barrels, from 1044 to 1331. Firearms would also include flamethrowers. ::: :::The flaming arrow, prehistoric weapons and medieval engines like trebuchets, catapults and torques are not firearms. Why are there two names for Gun Wiki :Originally this wiki was proposed as Gunpedia by its creator Jocke Pirat. Jocke Pirat originally set this site up as an encyclopedia for historic guns or guns of historic value. However, due to word conflict, “pedia” and the fact this is Wikia site, the name was changed to Gun Wiki. In addition this site has been expanded to be more inclusive. So, every once in while you will see Gunpedia used rather than Gun Wiki. Important Article Formatting :We at Gun Wiki try to be as uniform as possible. Please ues Gun Wiki resources. If there is something you think will make Gun Wiki more organized please let an Administrator know. Gun Wiki tries to promote as much communication as possible. ::What constitutes a Gun Wiki Article :::Here at Gun Wiki we are a bit casual about how big (the amount of text) a page is before it is considered an article. An article would contain several paragraphs, an Infobox and a photo. An article doesn't have to have all three. If the article is about history, gun science or terminology there would not necessarily be an Infobox and or a photo. In that case maybe the article should have five paragraphs. Use your own judgment and use some common sense. :::If you think you can write a good article and are eger to get your info up on a page but it dosen't meet the criteiria as an article, then add a message. The message should state you are working on the article, date the message and get working on it within a week or so. :::If you think your article will be a stub and the subject is related to another article, maybe it would be better to put your proposed page in as a subcategory within that related article. ::Infobox :::Please use only these two Gun Wiki Infoboxes when creating and article: ::::Gun Infobox under construction 1 DEC 10 ::::Cartridge Infobox: You can change the title to Cartridge, Shell or Ball under construction 1 DEC 10 ::::: Note to Smoke.: ::::::For the construction of Info Boxes I need YOUR 'help. I want them to appear as usable Templates when creating an article. I also have a few changes to the Info Boxes: Delete Birth and Death on the of GunInfo Box and replace with Designed Date and Production Dates. Concerning the Cartridge Info Box which we don't have the Wikipedia one is good with the addition of shoulder height, neck height and Cartridge over all length (COAL). There are more but that's just an example of the major changes I envision. ::'Dimensions ::::It doesn't mater if you use SI (metric) or English units of measure. Just put the conversion in parenthesis (). An example would be: :::*11.7 g (180 gr) :::*2700 ft/s (823 m) ::::Gun Wiki uses the SI recognized forms of abbreviations: :::* g for gram not g. :::* ft/s for feet per second not ft./s. :::::If you wish to write out the whole word like “pounds” that's fine. This may also be grammatically correct but just remember someone may come along and revert your word to an abbreviation. ::::Gun Wiki also space the abbreviations: :::* 12.7 x 99 mm NATO not 12.7 x 99mm NATO :::*15 kg not 15kg :::::However, in special cases it's okay to loose the spacing: ::::*7mm Mauser ::::Also there is always a difference in the conversion from one dimension to another. Its okay to round off the number: :::* 180 gr is equal to 11.663804 g; 11.7 is okay :::* 11.7 g is equal to 180.558593 gr; 181 is okay :::::Just remember someone may come along and change your round off. Please, if you do change a rounded off number make it equal to the generally accepted number: :::::*181 to 180 not 180.5586 or 180.6 ::::::::Although this is a bit wonky, try to keep the number the same amount of digits; 11.7 has three digits and 180 has three digits. Again we are casual here and whatever is done in good faith is as much as anyone can ask. ::Categories :::Please use Gun Wiki categories otherwise having “categories” becomes useless. We at one time had 100 categories for only 870 pages (as of 01 DEC 10 there are 119 categories and 874 pages). ::::Here are 10 categories with 27 subcategories. Gun Wiki would like to limit the total number of categories to these 37. If you don't know what category to use then don't worry. An administrator will check for un-categorized articles and categorize them. ::::* Same as purposed above Gunpedia Rank Page Purposed Changes Gunpedia has a truncated ranking system based on the USMC. These ranks are for you to request then insert into your signature. This system was set up to promote more Gun Wiki participation. By no means are you obligated. :Some of the ranks have near the same qualifications but differ as to their pay grade (PG) or rank. This differance is for those that wish to associate them selves with either the Enlisted, Warrant or Officer ranks. Also, if you are from a different country or prefer a different branch of service's insignia, you may use that rank; just as long as it coincides with the qualifications. Finally, if you are former (F), active duty even if on the inactive list (AD) or retired ® Military, Law Enforcement or Fire Fighter you may use your “current” rank with the (F), (AD) or ® at the rear of that rank. There are no qualifications. Gun Wiki thanks you for your service; no matter what country you belong to. Rank Table Adopting Gun Wiki (Approved) Hi. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC)